sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Meloni
| birth_place = Washington, D.C., U.S. | nationality = American | education = Neighborhood Playhouse | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1988–present | known_for = Chris Keller on Oz Elliot Stabler on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit | spouse = | children = 2 | other_names = Chris Meloni | website = | residence = Los Angeles, California }} Christopher Peter Meloni (born April 2, 1961) is an American actor. He is known for his television roles as NYPD Detective Elliot Stabler on the NBC legal drama Law & Order: Special Victims Unit for its first twelve seasons and as inmate Chris Keller on the HBO prison drama Oz. In June 2012, he returned to HBO, as the vampire Roman on the main cast of True Blood for the series' fifth season. Meloni is currently starring in and is an executive producer of Happy!, based on the comic book series created by writer Grant Morrison and artist Darick Robertson. The series premiered on Syfy on December 6, 2017. His films include Man of Steel, Wet Hot American Summer, Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, 12 Monkeys, Runaway Bride, 42, and Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Early life Meloni was born in Washington, D.C., the youngest of three children (he has a brother and sister) of Cecile (née Chagnon; 1926–2016), a homemaker, and Charles Robert Meloni (1927–2012), an endocrinologist. His maternal ancestry is French Canadian and his paternal ancestry is Sardinian (from Italy). Meloni attended St. Stephen's School (now St. Stephen's & St. Agnes School) in Alexandria, Virginia, and played quarterback on the football team. He studied acting at the University of Colorado at Boulder and graduated with a degree in history in 1983. After graduation, Meloni went to New York where he continued his studies with Sanford Meisner at the Neighborhood Playhouse, as well as the Center for the Media Arts. Acting career Meloni worked as a construction worker prior to getting his acting break. He has also worked as a bouncer, bartender, and personal trainer. Meloni worked his way up the acting ladder with commercials, . www.illegal-art.org. [MP4|publisher=}} short-lived TV series, and bit parts in a number of films. His first noticeable role was as the hotheaded son of a Mafia don in the 1996 thriller Bound. He also appeared as Robbie Sinclair's friend Spike in Dinosaurs and Julia Roberts' character's fiancé in Runaway Bride. , North Carolina, while filming Nights in Rodanthe]] ''Oz'' and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit From 1998 to 2003, Meloni portrayed the bisexual criminal Chris Keller on the HBO series Oz. Law & Order producer Dick Wolf signed Meloni to play Elliot Stabler on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in 1999. Meloni appeared on both Oz and Law & Order: SVU simultaneously, until Oz went off the air in 2003. Meloni was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2006, in the category of Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series, for his role as Elliot Stabler. In May 2011, Meloni announced that he would not be returning to SVU in fall 2011 for its 13th season after the failure of negotiations over a new contract. Other work He returned to his comedic roots when he portrayed the character Gene in Wet Hot American Summer in 2001, the puppet-loving pediatrician Dr. Norris in a 2003 episode of Scrubs, and the character of "Freakshow" (albeit in heavy make-up) in the 2004 comedy Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle. He made another cameo in its sequel, Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, as "The Grand Wizard". In 2005, he appeared on episode 107 of MTV2's adult puppet show Wonder Showzen in a series of parody public service announcements warning of the threat of cooties. He also had an uncredited role as a possibly gay hotel desk clerk in Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas. In July 2009, Meloni portrayed DC Comics character Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in the DC Universe Animated Original Movie Green Lantern: First Flight. He briefly appeared in the first episode of the Comedy Central series Michael & Michael Have Issues portraying himself for a fake movie starring Michael Ian Black and Michael Showalter. Meloni played Colonel Hardy, a supporting role, in the Superman reboot film Man of Steel (2013). That year, he also played Brooklyn Dodgers manager Leo Durocher in the historical baseball feature 42. On November 30, 2011, it was announced that Meloni was in talks with HBO to take on a "major" role in the fifth season of True Blood as an "incredibly powerful" vampire. It was later confirmed that he would be taking a role as a series regular for season 5 as Roman, an "ancient, powerful vampire who holds the fate of Bill and Eric in his hands." He also starred in the 2014 comedy They Came Together. He also stars as John Taylor in the video game Call of Duty: Black Ops III. In 2018, Meloni guest starred in two episodes of the FX drama series Pose, opposite Dominique Jackson. Public appearances Meloni has appeared in many public service announcements in support of lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender (LGBT) issues. In 1999, Meloni jokingly kissed Lee Tergesen (who played Tobias Beecher, Meloni's on-screen boyfriend on Oz) at an awards dinner for GLAAD. In 2006, Meloni was given the Human Rights Campaign's Equality Award, along with actor Jake Gyllenhaal and director Ang Lee, for his work on behalf of LGBT issues. In addition, in 2011, Meloni appeared in a Human Rights Campaign's "New Yorkers for Marriage Equality" video. In 2004 and 2006 respectively, Meloni competed in both the fourth and the eighth series of Bravo's Celebrity Poker Showdown; in the eighth series he finished in second place, behind Robin Tunney, and ahead of Macy Gray, Joy Behar, and Andy Dick. He played for Feed the Children. He also appeared on Celebrity Jeopardy! on November 10, 2006, defeating fellow Law & Order stars Sam Waterston and Kathryn Erbe. Meloni split his $50,000 charity prize between the Big Apple Circus Clown Care Program and the Montefiore Advocacy Center. He also appeared on the program's Million Dollar Celebrity Invitational that aired on December 17, 2009. Although defeated by Joshua Malina and Harry Shearer, he won a $25,000 charity prize in the name of Smile Train. Meloni was included in the 2006 edition of People magazine's Sexiest Men Alive. Personal life Meloni has been married to production designer Doris Sherman Meloni (née Williams) since July 1, 1995, and they have two children, daughter Sophia Eva Pietra Meloni (b. March 23, 2001), and son Dante Amadeo Meloni (b. January 2, 2004). Former Law & Order: SVU co-star Mariska Hargitay is the godmother to his daughter. He has a Cubist-inspired representation of the crucifixion of Christ tattooed on his upper left arm, a butterfly tattoo on his left upper thigh, and a Chinese astrological chart of his family on his right lower leg. In 2007, Meloni was inducted into his high school's athletic Hall of Fame as a member of the undefeated 1978 football team, for which he was quarterback. Meloni currently resides in Los Angeles in a home made famous on The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet. Filmography Film Television Video game Awards and nominations See also * References External links * * Christopher Meloni at Emmys.com Category:1961 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American exercise instructors Category:American football quarterbacks Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Sardinian descent Category:Bartenders Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Living people Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Male actors from Washington, D.C. Category:Neighborhood Playhouse School of the Theatre alumni Category:Male actors from Alexandria, Virginia Category:Players of American football from Washington, D.C. Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:University of Colorado Boulder alumni